The objectives of this proposal are to identify the collagen composition of hypertrophic scar and compare these results with normal dermis. Hypertrophic scar has a reduced quantity of Type 1 collagen and its alpha chain was found to be deficient in hydroxyproline. The thermal stability of the isolated hypertrophic scar Type 1 collagen was reduced when examined by viscosity measurement techniques. Burn and freeze dermal injuries heal differently. Thermal injury causes greater alterations in the vascularization of the killed tissue as well as surrounding dermis. There is less change seen in freeze injuries. The collagen extracted from freeze injured tissue is more abundant and more proteolytic resistant. It is concluded that a stable connective tissue matrix will altar wound healing and prvent wound contraction. In general freeze injuries heal like full thickness graphs while burn injuries behave like healing open wounds.